Just so you know
by Caelia93
Summary: A new place "Elysium" to start over. Daryl knows you don't get too many second opportunities in this apocalyptic life, so he wasn't going to waste this new opportunity with Carol. He was slowly recovering her and he wasn't going to let her go again.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know..**

 **Chapter 1**.

The war was over. The Union has won. Alexandria,Hiltop and The Kingdom have fought against Negan and they won although there were so many loses. Too many but life was like that. In the middle of an apocalypse you can't ask for more, it's impossible. If walkers don't kill you, people will.

But life was changing. Daryl never thought they would have another chance to start over, he thought he was going to die so many time the last months. He thought they were all going to die but well, life was surprising too. Sometimes there were good surprises.

They've decided to rebuild the Kingdom and abandon Alexandria, it was too destroyed, too many ghosts. So they decided to start over here, it was a good place, good people, good walls. They decided to call it "Elysium"

And she is here.

He never thought he would have the chance to start over again with her. He thought she'd leave after the war, but he was so wrong. Even if she tried once to let them behind, to protect herself,to protect them.. she couldn't. And he was so fucking happy, he can't stop smiling everytime he saw her.

\- Hi- she said as she went to his porch to give him some cookies

Of course, she would continue cooking. Carol Peletier was a warrior, a fucking heroine who has destroyed the Sanctuary of Negan with just the help of one soldier of the Kingdom and Ezekiel. She was one of the founders of this new place. Rick, Ezekiel and Maggie were the others. But everyone knew they owe this place to Carol and Ezekiel. And still, she'd continue making cookies. Delicious cookies.

\- Hi, woman- he said looking at her. Thank God, she was wearing her clothes again, she wasn't exactly the Carol of the prison but she wasn't the Alexandrian Carol neither. And he was so fucking glad for it

\- No smile for me today?- she said faking a sad face

\- Stop- he said and that was all. He was smiling again. This woman was so fucking incredible.- What are you going to do today?

-Mm.. nothing special. I have to talk to Ezekiel about some stuff,Rick asked me to take Jude for a walk.. he says she was asking for me all night long and Michonne couldn't keep her calm..

-That girls adores you- he said biting his nails

\- She adores you too- she said looking at him with her impossibly blue eyes- Mm.. I was thinking maybe you'd like to take a walk with me and her, we could go to see the horses?

\- Pf.. you and horses

\- I know you don't adore them but you like them, that black horse…adores you- she said- and you adore him too.. maybe I should be jealous of it

He laughed at her. Fucking woman.

\- Just so you know.. I adored you first- she said winking at him and he couldn't help but take her hand to kiss it.

He remembered that time on the prison when he was so too shy to respond to her. She said once.. " Just so you know I liked you first" and he didn't say anything. But now? He doesn't waste his chances to let her know he appreciates her… maybe he should even tell her how much he feels for her… Maybe.

\- You're sweet,Mr Dixon- she said

\- And you're a tease, Peletier- he said as he let her hand go- I'll go with you. Five?

\- Good- she said as she went away

He saw her go thinking about how much he dislikes horses in general but he wouldn't waste this opportunity. He knows how much she smiles when she sees horses.

And fuck, he does love her smile

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know..**

 **Chapter 2**

He's been out all day helping with the walls, he missed her, he's talked to her this morning and he was already missing her like he knew she was okay,she's been busy , he kept himself busy too. He has gone to see Maggie today,who was already 9 months pregnant. It was a miracle the baby survived all she has suffered.. Glenn's death which almost destroyed everyone,the war..

Glenn was always such a good kid, he usually get angry at Merle for insulting him, the kid was a good guy. When Negan… when the kid died he felt so fucking bad, he thought he was going to lose his mind cause of his guilt but then he found Carol again and they shared their sins. He promised her in that creepy house he's survive, he'd learn to live with his guilt if she did the same with her guilt. She told him about the girls and he knew then that life wasn't fair but they could try to survive it.

And here, in Elysium, he has learnt he could live his life, he could do more than surviving.

And well, he was sure Maggie would learn to live again at some point. Maybe her future baby will make her happy again, the poor girl was a mess these days. Funny thing is that she was so close to Carol now. She was always with Tara and Carol.

Carol, who has survived the death of one daugther and two kids who were like her own daughters. He knows that if someone can helps Maggie, it's her.

And now, he was going to see Carol and Jude. It was already 5 p.m or that's what the big clock on the watchtower shows. He went to the stables to wait for them. He still remembers when he told her to leave him alone,when he treated her like shit.. in those early days at the farm. He remembers how she didn't let him go away and he smiles. That woman is so fucking stubborn.

\- Good afternoon,hunter- said Ezekiel who was just talking to one of the horses- These creatures love to talk you know? You just have to listen to them.. and they're good listeners too

\- Morning- he growled at the strange king.

\- I assume you're waiting for the pixie warrior,right?

\- Why do you keep calling her if she doesn't like it?- he asked to Ezekiel

Why don't you tell her you love her, young man?- said Ezekiel- We all do things that other people don't understand

He felt his blood rushing through his veins and he was sure he was red as a fucking tomatoe. Fucking man.

\- Pf….

\- I find so fascinating how our dear Carol is so smart, so brillian and she doesn't see how you feel for her. It's a funny thing how love works. It's fascinating to see how you look at her when she's not looking and how she smiles at you when you're not looking, hunter- said Ezekiel still caressing the horse- Love is.. love is so unique. It creates a magic bound. I see that bond between you, young man

\- I'm not a young man, stop calling me that- he growled embarrased at Ezekiel

\- But you're my dear hunter, you still have that innocence in you. Other men have lost it but you still keep it.. and I find it so fascinating- said Ezekiel who was clearly enjoying his embarassment.

\- Pfff

\- Hello, gentlemen- said Carol who just arrived to the stables

How does she manage to look so incredible beautiful all the time? She is glowing and he saw Jude was in her arms again. The little girl wouldn't walk if she could be in Carol's arms.

\- Oh my sweet lady, so wonderful to see your beautiful face- said Ezekiel going to her and kissing her hand and then kissing Jude's hair- and you, little princess, how are you today? So innocent and beautiful

\- Ezekiel, you're a master of words but I wonder what are you really thinking- said Carol teasing the man

He knew what was in Ezekiel's mind, the man clearly has a crush on Carol but he has seen how he never makes a move on her. He trusts Ezekiel.

\- Oh my dear, I can't tell- said Ezekiel moving away and bowing at them- I will let you be now, have a good time, my dear

And he left.

\- Such a strange man but a beautiful mind, isn't he?- asked Carol

\- Pf.. come on- he said taking Jude from Carol's arms- Your arms need to rest..

She smiled at him sweetly.

…

\- Did you have a good day?- she asked him as she caressed her horse.

She has called it "Wisdom" in honour of her Sophia. He told her what her little girl's name meant in Greek and she almost cried. He thought it was a proper name for a horse and it was a good day to honour Sophia.

\- Mmm..yeah.. talked to Maggie,she's big- he said and she laughed

\- Yeah, pregnant women are big, you know?- she said- She spent the night in my home.. Tara too. We had a girl night, I haven't seen Maggie smile in a long time and she smiled a lot, laughed a lot. Tara is a good friend to her, so sweet.. I used to think she wouldn't last.. but it sees her sweetness makes her strong. Those girls..

\- You're a good friend too.. think she sees you as a old sister and Tara's too- he said

\- Mm.. I always wanted sisters, so I don't mind- she said as she whispered to her horse- what am I to you, Wisdom?

And the horse made a weird sound, it was like it was trying to talk to her.

\- This cutie gets on well with yours..- she said with that smile of hers

\- Really?- he asked her looking at his horse who was looking at little Jude with intensity- Do you like wisdom?- he asked to his horse, the only one who he really likes and his horse neighed

Carol started to laugh and Jude started to laugh too. He turned to the little girl.

\- And who do you like, sweetheart?- he said as Jude laughed

\- I think she prefers you..- said Carol who was smiling so hard. Fuck. She really was glowing

\- Come'on, I'll let Jude with Tara and then, we could take a walk with the horses- he said

There was a good place close to the stables so people could walk with the horses within the walls. It even has a pond.

\- Mm.. okay- she said- I'll wait for you there

…..

\- So, what's his name?- said Carol as they rode their horses to the pond

\- Mm.. whose?

\- Your horse, what's his name?- she asked

\- Mm.. cherokee- he said and he saw her smiling

\- Really?- she asked him- I like it…

After that they didn't talk to much, they just rode their horses for a while enjoying the walk. They have to stay away from the walls, the horses would get nervous if they sense walkers. Carol knew it so well, he still remembers the day she fell from Wisdom cause the poor thing panicked.

He almost lost it. Thank god, she didn't get hurt.

Ezekiel wants to talk to us, I don't know what he's planning- she said as they got closer to the pound

\- He's fucking crazy- he said as he got off from Cherokee, he moved to help Carol too

\- But who isn't?- she asked him as she let him help her.

They stood now so close, almost chest to chest. He didn't know why but he couldn't move. She looked at him and he noticed her cheeks were red.

\- He has a crush on you

Fuck. Why did he say that?

\- I know- she said caressing his elbow- Does it bother you?- she said looking at his eyes and then, his lips.

Would it be so simple? To finally kiss her?

\- GUYS!

Of course not.

\- MAGGIE IS HAVING THE BABY!

Oh shit.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know.**

 **Chapter 3**

\- It's a girl- said Carol who came with her shirt bloody and with a little baby in her arms.

5 hours and the little baby Rhee was home. Everyone was waiting for the news outside the medical center of Elysium, everyone was so anxious and so nervous. The ghost of Lori still very present.. but fortunately, everything went fine with Maggie's.

\- Ohhh, let me look at this cutie- said Tara with tears in her eyes- She looks like him… he'd be so happy

\- I'm sure he is wherever he's- said Aaron looking at the baby- I'm sure he's laughing right now at us for being so worried..

\- She's beautiful- said Carol cuddling the little baby and then she looked at Daryl

He was looking at both of them mesmerised,he was happy for Maggie. Finally, good news for her. And he was hypnotised by Carol who looked so happy but she looked like she was going to cry at any moment. He wonder how did she look when she was pregnant with Sophia.. how would she look if she was pregnant again.

He stopped his thoughts in that moment, he wasn't going to think that.

\- I'm going to go back to Maggie and the doctor, you want to come guys?- she said asking Aaron and Tara who smiled at her and followed her back to the medical center

Everyone went away after that but him. He would stay until Carol finished. He felt like she needed to talk. And it was late, he didn't like her going home alone at night

…..

\- Hey- she said as she walked to him. She has changed and she was wearing now some jeans and a purple blouse,she looked so beautiful and so tired.- You shouldn't have waited..

-I wanted to- he said as he waited for her, he extended his arm and she took it smiling

\- Such a gentlemen, pookie

\- Stop- he said but he gave her a little smile- How is Maggie? and the baby Rhee?

\- She's.. she's good, tired, sad.. she cried looking at the baby but Aaron and Tara are taking care of her.. and Heather is good- she said smiling- It seems like it was her grandmother's name, Beth and Hershel loved her so.. and it seems Glenn liked it too. Heather Rhee.

It's a good name.. you good?- he asked her as they continued walking

\- Hi guys- said Morgan who just walked by, the man probably had watch in the walls.

\- Hi- they said

He knew Carol has forgiven that man and he saved Carol's life and all but he still.. he doesn't adore the man. But hell, he has problems with Rick too after he banished Carol. But hell, at least he didn't have to worry about other men trying to be with her. Tobin went with other survivors to Hiltop and they never saw him again.

He hope no one would try to steal her from him even if she's not really his. Not yet…

\- I heard about Maggie- said Morgan smiling at Carol and then at him, but the man looked away fast from him and focused on her- I heard too that you did good helping her

\- I did all I could to help the doctor and her- she said smiling at Morgan- Have a good day, Morgan- she said and he started to walk with her leaving Morgan behind- I.. he's my friend but there are days I don't want to talk to him..

\- Not today, right?- he asked- You're not good, I can see it

\- I'm good, Daryl.. really- she said- Just.. tired and I.. - she looked at him with those blue eyes.

\- I get it. Sophia.. - he said and she looked away nodding- You want to go to the horses?

\- It's late.. it's like.. 11.00 pm?- she said

\- And? We're safe here

\- So, why did you wait for me?- she asked him and he looked away embarrased- It's sweet you wait for me.. I feel safer, thank you- she said as she stopped to kiss his cheek- Let's go to my house, I'll make some coffee and we'll play some game or watch a film..

\- Ok- he said as they went to her house

…..

\- Sophia's birth was long.. but it wasn't complicated- she said sitting on the couch, he was sitting next to her.

They wanted to watch a film but they were still choosing had a lot of terror films.

\- 28 days later? we're in the middle of an apocalypse and you want to see this, woman?- he asked as she laughed- God you're so weird

\- But you love me- she said he looked away trying not to blush

-You were talking about Sophia's birth..

\- Yeah.. Ed was good then, you know? He was caring and all, he really wanted a boy but he still.. I really thought he loved us, you know? He was good that day..- she said looking at the hair ties of Sophia in her wrists- He changed two years after that…

He moved closer to her to let her know he was interested in the story.

\- I got pregnant when Sophia was two years old.. it was going to be a boy but a drunk driver hit my car.. let's say Ed blame me all my life after that. That was when I knew he was an asshole….. we tried again but he didn't know I was taking the pill- she said laughing

He caressed her forearm briefly and she looked at him

\- Anything else you want to know, Mr Dixon? I'll ask a question and you'll ask another one

\- God, you're going to ask me weird stuff, right?- he asked her and she laughed

\- Yeah…

\- Okay… I'll start- he said- What did you do.. before Ed?

\- You're going to laugh at me- she said but when she saw he was serious, she sighed- I was a dancer, pretty good…

\- Ballet dancer?

\- I know Ballet but no..contemporary dance- she said smiling lost in her memories

He can imagine her dancing, she's so grateful,so light. Like she's made of air..

\- Now you- she said as she laid down in the couch, putting her legs in his laps. She smiled when he didn't flinch.- Mm.. what did you like to do on weekends?

He was afraid she was going to ask him about what he did before but of course,she knew him. God, she gets him. He loves her so much for that.

\- Pf.. nothing really.. hunting, trying to stop Merle for doing shit..

\- Any women?- she asked him and he looked at her in shock- What? I'm curious

\- Pf… drunk women.. I don't remember them.. and you? Men I mean- he said before she could joke

\- Ed… and.. another one.. Not Tobin- she said and he felt so good. To know that fucker hasn't slept with her. He looked at her curious- I.. I fucked the pumbler.. cliché, isn't it? It was.. Sophia was 8 and Ed started to cheat on me… that man was normal, not too hot but he flirted with me.. it was the only time I rebelled against Ed.. - she said smiling proudly

He was… surprised. And he was.. hard. He thought it was hot, he doesn't know why but he thought it was hot

Well- she said looking away- mm… who do think is the prettiest women in our group?

\- Really?

\- Yeah, I'm curious- she said and he looked at her with intensity, she didn't look away.

\- I think you already know- he said as she moved closer to him, he hugged her back with one arm

\- You've changed so much… I remembered when you used to stop me..- she said looking at his eyes

\- Just so you know.. I fucking liked you first- he said and she started to laugh and she kissed him in the corner of his mouth

She stopped laughing then and they look at each other's face, not smiling. He felt like his heart was beating so fast and he could hear her breathing too…. he caressed her neck and leaned to her.

He kissed her mouth shortly but it felt like he's been doing it all his life. She smiled in his kiss and kissed him back.

\- Guys! I just heard about Maggie!

Fucking Rick.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know** **Chapter 4**

\- So.. you and Carol?- asked Rick as he gave Judith her food- Come on man, I know you were doing something when I interrupted you.. she was almost in your lap and you're not exactly a man.. fond of human touch.

\- Stop- he said cleaning his crossbow

\- Sorry for interrupt, just.. came back from that run and knew about Maggie- said Rick who was trying not to smile

\- You aren't going to stop, are you?

\- Just saying.. we all saw that hug in Terminus.. you ran to her,you hugged her, lift her from the ground and you cried.. shit.. for a moment, I think you were going to kiss her - said Rick looking at the door- And then when she left us.. she came back.. for you. She didn't change her opinion until you went to see her in that house.. and you still don't want to tell me what happened there

\- This is between us, not you- he said starting to get angry at Rick's conversation

\- Easy brother.. if something is going on between Carol and you, I'm happy. You have had a.. bond since.. you both met. I'm happy for you-said Rick as Judith threw her dish away- Oh fuck, Jude..

\- You're taking drugs with Ezekiel? he said the same shit about a bond- he said looking at Rick

-mm Ezekiel? Oh he's observant, it's not a surprise he didn't do anything then..

\- What do you mean he didn't do anything? You mean about Carol?- he asked. Fucking Ezekiel

\- God yeah, that man has a crush on her. A big fucking crush on her- said Rick- It's just.. remember a few days before we all defeated Negan? he was always saying that Carol was like a goddess.

\- He said what?

\- Yeah, Michonne and me were talking to him. I mean I consider Carol a force of nature, I already told you.. but Ezekiel was like.. obsessed with her. He kept saying she was like a bird trapped in a cage but then he said hey no, she's a phoenix who continues to raise from her ashes.. I mean, I think that too but I didn't say I wanted to ..mm.. let' say he wanted to sleep with he- said Rick suddenly blushing

-He said what?

\- Easy, Daryl. He also told us she was.. her heart belongs to someone else. We knew at the moment he was referring to you and he said he'd never break a bond like yours. He really talked about you like you were animals or something like that- said Rick cleaning the mess Jude has done- But you can relax, he won't try to steal your girl

\- She's… I mean.. she's Carol- he said blushing- We just..

\- Kissed last night? made out like teenagers? - continued Rick as he just covered his face with his hands - Just try to fuck in your rooms so my kids don't see you, alright?

\- For fuck's sake….

…..

\- How are you?- asked Carol

\- I'm good.. tired but you're all helping so much, specially Tara and Aaron and Eric- said Maggie cuddling her little daughter

\- She's so cute..

\- Do you want to hold her?- said Maggie

\- Okay.. come here, sweetheart- she said taking the little baby- She's so small..

\- I wanted to thank you.. for protecting me so many times, even when I didn't agree with you.. I don't know what we would do without you.. - said Maggie with tears in her eyes- Glenn adored you so much, you know? I remembered when you appeared in Terminus, he kept saying you were like our guardian angel.. always there… he adored you, I do…fucking hormones- said Maggie wiping her eyes

Carol tried not to cry too, she didn't want to cry. The last time she has cried was when Daryl visited her in that creepy house.

\- He's our guardian angel now… - she said kissing Heather's head and putting her in Maggie's arms, then she kissed Maggie's head- And I will always take care of you, my girls

\- I love you- said Maggie

\- Love you too, sweetheart

\- So.. - said Maggie smiling now- Is it true? Daryl and you?

\- God.. all of you know now, right?

…..

Hello, my dear people- said Ezekiel- I have asked you all to be here because of a good reason, some of us have decided it's time to send a team to the North. An exploration team- he said smiling- we all know every empire started as a little village like us, like our Elysium… and maybe it's time to start exploring again

Everyone started to talk at the same time.

\- Easy, easy- he said- There will be a.. vote. All of you will vote who do you think it's more prepared to go.. It won't be a mission of you go for months and never come back, no. We have already found some interesting places to explore, so you'll go there and come back here. And so on. Obviously, if you're choosen and don't want to go, it's okay. The vote will be in one week or so.. the exploration team will leave after winter

….

\- What do you think about this? You'll probably be choosen- said Carol caressing Wisdom, her horse was a little nervous today.

\- You too- he said as he cleaned Cherokee

\- Mmm.. I guess- she said as she got on her horse

\- Tell me what are you thinking- he said as he did the same with Cherokee

\- Would you go.. if I'm not choosen?- she asked without looking at him

\- Are you fucking serious?

\- What do you think, Daryl?- she asked him

\- After everything… don't you remember what we talked in the creepy house, don't you remember what we talked after we won the war? Always together- he said moving Cherokee to Wisdom and taking Carol's hand- Don't you see it? Even if we got separated, we find each other

\- So romantic…- she said kissing his hand- Let's ride a bit.. then, I have to take care of Jude at home, want to come in?

\- Always

…..

\- Ohhh my princess, where's he?- said Carol playing with Jude- where's uncle Daryl?

\- Dareeee- said Judith looking under the table where Daryl was hiding

\- Ohh you found me! So smart, my girl- said Daryl holding her and going to Carol who was smiling in the floor

She looked so beautiful he couldn't stop watching her, she opened her arms to Jude who hugged her with force. He.. wonders how wonderful it would be to have a child with her. She's such a good mother… it's in her nature

\- Daryl? - she asked him- I'm going to put her in her room, she needs to take a nap

And she left for a bit. When she came back, he was sitting in her bed.

-Hey, you- she said sitting next to him and caressing his cheek

He leaned to her and kissed her long and passionately. She moaned when he broke the kiss.

\- I've wanted to do that all day- he said and before she could say something, he kissed her again.

They keep kissing until he laid her down in her bed, they were kissing so passionately, she moaned with every kiss and he was already hard. But he knew he needed to tell her before they would go further.

\- Hey- she said when he broke the kiss

-Hey- he said blushing- I…this is .. more than just kisses and… shit.. you know it right?

She nodded at him but he could see in her eyes she really wanted to hear him say it.

\- Fuck.. woman.. I.. I'm so fucking in love with you I can't think straight- he said looking away- I've been .. in love with you since.. fuck… I can't think of a time when I didn't love you…

He looked at her and she was almost crying. He was going to talk again but she attacked his mouth.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 5**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit

\- Hold on, just hold on- he repeated again and again as he ran with her in his arms, she was bleeding so much and she was still unconscious- Fuck, baby don't do this to me, not now…OPEN THE FUCKING GATES!

\- Fuck Daryl, what happened?- shouted Morgan as they opened the gate

\- I NEED HELP NOW!

 **1 day before.**.

\- Ready for our first run as a couple?- said Carol teasing him

\- Pf.. it's not our first run- he said- Nothing changes..

\- Apart from the fact that we kiss and you touch my boobs now- she said whispering to him and caressing his leg

\- I'm driving, you crazy woman!- he said although he laughed with her

\- You're so boring..- she said as she sat again in her sit looking at the map

Rick thought they needed more things for kids and all, Carol and him wanted to go in a run. She was feeling trapped lately and he would go for her. He went out every day to go hunting and all but there was no way he was going to let her go in a run without him. He wants to know she's okay, he needs to know how she is all the time. If not, he feels like he's losing his mind

In fact, he remembers when he left that creeepy house, he continued dreaming she was dead when he came back to visit her again. He used to wake up painting and panicking… He wasn't going to let her go again.

\- Mm so where are we going? to that abandoned village in the west? or we're going to the north.. start that exploration?- she said winking at him

\- West. We don't even know if we will be choosen to go in that team, remember? Until sunday.. - he said as he drove to the west

The road was calm, some walkers but nothing else. He was more worried about the weather, he suspected there was going to be a storm but hell, they were driving a van. They could even sleep there in case they were trapped by a storm.

…..

\- You stay close- he said

\- You remember I saved your ass many times and I don't need protection, right?- she said with that smile which means "I'm Carol Peletier and I'm a badass"

God he loves her so much.

\- Shut up, smartass- he said but he held her hand briefly, then he walked before her. He would always protect her, always…

\- Yes, sir

They were going to look in one of the shops in the abandoned village, it wasn't really a village. Just some streets and it looked like no one has been there since the Turn began. Almost three years…. It was funny. Three years ago he felt like he wasn't worthy.. now, he feels like he's the happiest man on Earth.

Carol and him have been dating for just.. a week? some days? But it felt like they've been together for a long time. The difference was that he could kiss her, hold her.. everytime he wished..They sleep already in the same bed although they decided to take things slowly. He wanted to make love to her so bad but they wanted to go step by step. He likes it..

But every morning he wakes up and he feels panicked for some seconds until he sees her sleeping next to him. Sometimes he worries this is all a dream.. and she's not his.

\- Mm.. I'm going to take some clothes for Heather, the winter will be cold and Maggie wants cute clothes for her- she said

\- Okay- he said

She started to look, he was looking too just in case he sees something interesting. But he was following her with his eyes. He saw her moving and he noticed she was walking lighter, like she was air. She looked so much better these last months and specially, this last week.

 _\- Women glow when they are in love with the right person- said Ezekiel to Daryl and another soldier who was on watch._

 _\- Because they can fuck- said one of the soldiers laughing_

 _\- Not that my friend- said Ezekiel looking at the soldier and then at Carol, who was playing with Jude- Because they feel free_

He remembers that conversation just two days ago, he thinks Ezekiel is a weird man but maybe he's right. She looks like she's free..

He continued walking looking at the shop, it wasn't anything special. It had clothes, some books.. but then something caught his attention. It was a camera. He remembers Aaron breaking his camera in Alexandria, he didn't say why, he just broke it.

He has never liked photographs, no one has wanted to take a photo of him or with him. He really thought it was a waste of time.. but he would really like to have photos of Carol, Judith… Specially, Carol. Maybe photos of her smiling… maybe photos of her smiling at him or even dancing…memories.

Now, he felt like memories could be good.

He took the camera and continued walking

….

\- God- she said laughing as they went into the van, completely wet from the raining. The storm has started just when they decided to leave the shop and they have to run, the van was far from the village. They didn't want to lose that vehicle.

\- Fuck- he said as he closed the door. There was enough space for them to change in the back of the van and they have brought clothes in case something like this hapenned. He started to take off his shirt when he noticed her looking at him with intensity.

She looked… hot and horny. She started to unbotton her shirt and she threw it away, he couldn't stop looking at her breasts barely covered by a black bra. Then she surprised him when she took off her bra.

\- Are you sure?- he asked her but she was already taking off her pants and laying down

\- Come here baby- she said kissing his mouth

….

He never knew sex could feel so.. right. He was thrusting into her slowly, enjoying her body, kissing her mouth, her collarbones… while she moaned in pleasure whispering sweet things to his ear.

\- God.. Daryl- she moaned as he licked one of her breasts while moving into her

\- You're so soft…. - he growled trying not to come

He started to thrust into her faster and faster, looking at her face, at her eyes. They couldn't stop looking at each other and God, she looks so fucking beautiful. He started to growl feeling how this was coming to an end

And they came together in that van in the middle of a storm

…..

\- Fuck- he said as he sat in the driver's seat

-I will soon- she winked at him

-Fuck.. I won't be able to keep my hands away from you now- he said focusing on the road . It was raining so hard, it was difficult to drive.

\- I love you Daryl Dixon and I would love to have your hands in my body all day- she whispered kissing his neck

Just when he was going to tell her he loved her too, a fucking abandoned car appeared in the road.

\- FUCK

He tried to avoid it but he lost the control of the van.

The last thing he remembered was Carol's scream and how he couldn't hold her hand.

…..

Everything was blurry after that. He knew he's been unconscious for some minutes but a pain in his head woke him up. He could move.. he looked to Carol smiling because they have survived another car accident..

But when he looked at her he saw she wasn't good

She has cut her leg badly and she had hit her head so bad.

He started to scream when he saw how much blood she has already lost.

He still doesn't know how he managed to leave the van with her in his arms. He still doesn't know how he managed to run for so long without fainting.

\- Daryl? Let us take her to the medical center- said someone taking her from his arms but he couldn't let her go- It's us Daryl..

He let them take her

And then, everything went black.

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 6**

 _He woke up and he was surprised to see that Carol wasn't in their bed, maybe she was already up making breakfast. But it was weird because he was usually awake by the time she would make it. He went downstairs and he felt so weird, like his whole body was hurting._

 _\- Hello, baby- she said going to him and giving him a spoon- Do you like it?_

 _\- mm.. delicious as always- he said sitting in the chair and watching her prepare breakfast_

 _She looked beautiful as always but still he was feeling something weird. He didn't know what was wrong._

 _\- Thank you, sweetie- she said and then she caressed her necklace, a cross._

 _How strange, she has thrown it away in the farm, he was sure of it._

 _\- Mummy!_

 _He turned to the door in shock. There she was. The girl he promised he would save. The girl he failed to save._

 _\- Sophia, sweetie, did you clean your hands? - said Carol like she wasn't seeing a ghost_

 _\- Yeah mumy- said Sophia and the she moved to him kissing his cheek- Hi, daddy_

 _Shit. He was hallucinating right? This couldn't be real. She was.. dead. He wishes she was real. He really does._

 _\- Daddy?- asked Sophia_

 _She looked so beautiful, so young. She looked like Carol.. same freckles, same nose, same smile.. A beautiful young lady of 17 years old. And she was his daughter…_

 _\- Sorry sweetheart- he said trying not to cry and kissing her head_

 _\- Don't worry daddy.. do you mind if I go to Carl? we're going take a walk- she said smiling at him and Carol_

 _\- You go, sweetie- said Carol kissing Sophia's hair and then she went away_

 _\- Sophia!- he said and she turned around- Just.. love ya, girl- he said trying not to cry_

 _Lol daddy - she said laughing- Love you both!_

 _And she went away, he couldn't stop looking at that door. Then he started to feel more weird than before and his vision was blurry, he couldn't even see Carol anymore.._

 _No.. don't let this be a dream.._

…

\- Daryl? wake up.. daryl?

No, he didn't want to wake up. He was happy in that dream.. he had Sophia and Carol, they were a family…

\- Daryl?

But shit, he has to. He started to remember then. Carol and him on a run. Then, he remembered making love to Carol, her body beneath his body, how good she felt in his arms..

And then, the car accident

\- Where is she?- he woke up then. His head was hurting so bad and he saw Rick's face and Tara's face.- where's she? God, tell me..

\- She's alive- said Rick who looked like he was going to cry- She's alive.. still unconscious

\- Then why do you look like that? - he asked Rick and he saw Tara's eyes red

\- The doctor says she may not wake up.. she has sufferes so much trauma these last months- said Rick trying not to cry- But man,I'm sure she will, it's Carol, she will wake up

He was feeling like he was in a nightmare.. There was no way… she has to wake up. He can't lose her now. Not now. Not in a stupid car accident. No. God no. He started to feel like he was going to throw up. He couldn't breathe.

\- Daryl? Brother, easy, breathe- said Rick holding his shoulders- Tara, go- said Rick- Daryl, listen to me, we're talking about Carol Peletier here. She survived worse, she will wake up and everything will be okay

He tried to believe him, Carol was stronger than would wake up.

\- I dreamt.. Sophia was alive.. she was mine.. our daughter.. I told Carol once that Sophia wasn't mine- he said still trying to breathe- But all I wanted was her to be mine…

Rick looked at him with sadness and guilt, then he smiled

\- Maybe.. there's still time to have a little Dixon- said Rick- A little cousin to Jude and Heather..

\- If she wakes up- he said trying not to cry- Take me there. I need to see her

…

She looked so peaceful but she was pale. Too pale.

He sat nex to her bed and took her hand, caressing the hair tie of Sophia's and looked at Rick. The man moved to hold Carol's hand and he left them alone.

\- Hi, sweetheart- he said kissing Carol's hand- You have to wake up, okay? You can't go, not yet. I.. dreamt with her, with Sophia. She looked so beautiful, like her mama- he said kissing Carol's hand again- I lied to you the day I told you she wasn't mine.. I love her, she's mine.. she's yours and I.. fuck, so sorry for not bringing her back to you- he was crying, he couldn't avoid it- Maybe one day we could have a little one, you and me? I'd like that.. I imagine Merle laughing in his tomb. A Dixon is not a man of family but I'm. You.. make me want all this, I want that… I want everything you want.. but please.. wake up

He looked at her but she was still unconscious.

\- Just, I can't lose you too

….

\- How is she doing?- he asked to her doctor

Maggie and Tara were there too. Maggie looked like she was going to break and Tara, fuck, she looked like a lost child. You're so loved, Carol… Fuck, wake up

\- She.. she looks okay, she should wake up soon- said the doctor

\- She will ,right?- asked Maggie- She has to, please Carol…

He took Maggie's hand what surprised her but she nodded at him, then she tooked Tara's hand. The three ot them looking at Carol.

\- You know.. my dad used to say you were made for each other- said Maggie- and Bethy too, she really liked the idea of you two being together

\- I thought you were together … in Terminus- said Tara smiling

He nodded at both of them.

They were made for each other. He knew it

…

\- I hope you're sure… we didn't use a condom

That voice.

He has fallen asleep again in the medical center, praying for Carol to awake. He knew Rick and Carl has been there but now he was alone.

And she was looking at him with those blue eyes and she was smiling. She was awake. God

\- What did you say- he asked her shaking and leaning to her

\- I heard you… I like the idea of a baby Dixon.. so, you missed me?

And he started to cry in her arms like he hasn't cried in his life.

 **2 weeks after that**

\- So, Ezekiel decided to wait?- she asked him while they watched 28 days later

\- yeah.. he said it was dangerous right now and he can't make the vote if you are not able to go. I won't go without you neither- he said caressing her arm

\- mm.. good.. after Christmas then?- she said sleepy

\- Yeah.. in two weeks- he said

\- Do you want something for Christmas?- she asked him and then she jumped- God, this film…

\- How can you be scared of that woman?

\- They're faster than walkers…- she said and then she stopped talking

He knew she has fallen asleep, he kissed her cheek and breathe her arome.

\- I have everything I ever wanted in my arms….- he whispered to her

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 7**

\- Mm morning- she said as he kissed her neck from behind and hugged her moving against her.

They made love twice last night and they didn't dress after that, they were safe inside the walls of Elysium. He loves to hold her in his hands and be able to feel her body. They fit.

\- Morning, beautiful- he said kissing her neck again and she turned to him to kiss him long and passionately.

He moved on top on her, he was worried about hurting her leg but they found out the other night that he didn't hurt her while making love to her. If she didn't move that leg, she'd be okay.

\- You're so soft, how can you be so fucking soft?- he asked while kissing her collarbones but then she moved away- what's wrong?

\- What time is it?- she asked him trying to look at the little clock in the night table.

\- Why does it matter?- he said kissing her breasts and making her moan

\- Tonight is the Christmas party- she said pushing him away- You promised me we'd go Daryl

\- Don't you want to stay all day and night in bed? with me?- he whispered to her

\- We can make love after the party- she said pouting like a child- I didn't leave this room for four days..

\- You can't walk properly,woman

\- But I can go to the Christma's dinner, you know I can.. please- she said kissing him in the mouth- Come on.. don't you want to see me drunk? I'll be funny

\- You're always funny..- he said laughing at her face, he knew it was silly to say they weren't going to the party. He would cross a lake on fire for her- I don't need to see you drunk.. you're already mine

\- You idiot- she said hiting his arm

\- What? I thought about it before.. there was a time I was so desperate I thought about getting drunk with you so I could finally kiss you- he said blushing

\- When? When did you think that?- she asked him taking his face in her hands- Come on.. tell me

-Fuck no- he said looking away

\- Hey, look at me- she said- I've been in love for you for a long long time.. I'm just curious

\- I.. in the prison. One day I came back with Michonne and I saw you and you looked so.. fucking beautiful, laughing and smiling at everyone. I thought you were going to forget about me and I wanted you so bad…

\- I thought you were .. well, you know with Michonne- she said. She was the one looking away now

\- Are you kidding, right? She was the first to know that I.. love you. She told me it was time to stop looking at the governor when she saw how much I missed you- he said kissing her.

He knew she was insecure about his love for her. Fucking Ed.

\- Why didn't you tell me?- she asked him

-I never thought you'd want me- he said- I still can't believe this- he said kissing her again, enjoying her mouth and he felt her smile

\- I can't believe it neither.. it's like a dream- she said- So.. do you want to show me how much you want me before we go?

He attacked her mouth then.

…..

-Are you enjoying the party, hunter?- asked Ezekiel sitting next to him

\- Pf.. You'll call me hunter all my life, right?- he asked him

\- Of course- said Ezekiel smiling- How is your beautiful lady?

\- She's good.. still recovering- he said looking at her who was talking to Rick and Michonne. She looked happy and he doesn't want to think about how he almost lost her just some days before.

\- She really is a force of nature, she looks so frail and she's the strongest one- said Ezekiel- Are you going to marry her, my friend?

\- What?- he asked in shock

\- Just asking my friend- said Ezekiel- Although I think of you as married already.

He hasn't thought about it, he has thought about having a child with her and he knew he would always be with her. But he never thought about marriage. He didn't even know if she still believes in marriage. He already thinks of her as his wife.

\- Hey, gentlemen- she said sitting in his legs and smiling at them

\- Hello, sweet lady- said Ezekiel- I hope you're enjoying the party, I'll leave you alone now..

-You look so good - she said as Ezekiel went away- You good?

\- mm yeah.. just.. do you still believe in marriage?

\- Why do you ask that?- she asked him

\- Would you want to marry me? - he asked her

God, he was such an idiot. He was asking her this in the middle of a party. Fucking idiot.

\- I thought we were already married- she said winking at him- Seriously, they already call me your wife. And today, Thomas.. remember that soldier? Well, he asked me "How is your husband?" so…

\- Mm.. but.. do you want a wedding?- he asked biting his nails

\- Not really, just…I don't think we need one if everyone already considers us married- she said- And I don't believe in marriage after Ed. But I do believe in us- she said nuzzling his neck- Okay.. husband?

He smiled at her, he really loves his wife

…..

\- I'm so sleepy- she said

\- We'll go home- he said taking her hand and saying goodbye to everyone

\- Don't forget that next week is the vote, my friends- said Ezekiel

They were going to answer him when they heard a shot.

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 8**

\- Who the fuck is that guy?- he asked going to the walls keeping Carol behind him. He knows she is strong and all but he needs her to be safe and she can't run or defend herself with her leg like that

\- Pff.. one of our soldiers shot him because they thought it was a walker but it's just a lost man, he keeps talking about going to Canada and all- said soldier Mathew

\- Is he okay?- asked Carol

\- At the medical center, they hit him in a leg, poor thing- said Matthew- Ezekiel will talk to him now and he'll let you know tomorrow.. it's weird..

\- Mm.. let's go home- he said to Carol- We will sleep with our guns close today

….

He laid her down in bed kissing her belly and making her laugh. He just discovered she would start laughing like crazy, she was ticklish and he couldn't stop doing it.

\- God, stop, please,stop- she said laughing and trying to push him away but he was enjoying this too much

\- Guys?

Rick, again.

\- You can come in, Rick- she said still laughing- we're just playing

Rick entered the room carefully like he was afraid they were fucking or naked and he sighed when he saw they were dressed. He went to the bed and sat next to them

\- How are you?- asked Rick touching Carol's leg

\- Better, much better- she said- I'll be able to go to runs soon

He made a movement with his head and Rick looked at him, they both knew she wasn't going to go to a run anytime soon. They almost lost neither of them were brave enough to tell her that. She was scary as hell.

\- I'm happy to hear that- said Rick- What were you doing? I could hear both of you since my porch

\- He was torturing me- she said

\- She's ticklish- he said and Rick laughed at them.

-Don't let your enemies know that... it could be your only weakness.. pixie warrior- said Rick laughing

\- not you, please- she said laying down in bed and covering her face with the pillow- I want to kill Ezekiel

\- Mm.. I wanted to ask you something, guys- said Rick- Do you want me to vote for you? You want to go out there?

-Mm.. if we are both choosen, we'll go. But not alone, not separated- he said- mmm you?

\- I'll go, Michonne wants to stay here though with Carl and Jude.. But I should go, I missed it.. be there exploring- said Rick- I talked to the others… Tara would come the first time to explore but she would come back. For Maggie

\- That's good- she said looking at them

\- You'll be okay by then? Ezekiel wants to go by the end of January.. maybe middle. The winter is not too hard this year..

\- mm yeah I'll be, but who knows maybe we are not choosen- she said and they looked at her like she was crazy- Okay.. maybe it's almost sure we are choosen, just.. don't listen to me.. pain pills- and she covered her face again with her pillow

Rick and him laughed at her.

Maybe it would be nice to explore again, this time without fucking Negan, wolves or other fuckers.

…..

-He's Eduardo, he's an Spanish scientist- said Ezekiel to them.

They were reunited in Rick's house. They were all nervous about that new guy, not trusting a new face.

\- What the fuck is he doing here?- he asked

\- He said.. he said he worked in Mexico when the Turn started, he was sent to Canada … he carries relevant information, secret information regarding the infection- said Ezekiel- I know how it sounds,he may be a liar..

\- Eugene did the same- said Carl

Everyone loved Eugene and his death during the war was painful. But no one wanted to believe in another possible cure or discovery.

\- I know, my friend, I know how do you feel.. I'll talk to him, you'll talk to him. We won't do anything until we all agree but I have the feeling… this may be important. Let's see- said Ezekiel and then he bowed to them

…

\- You're not going to take a photo, Daryl- she said blushing and hiding behind Wisdom but the horse was moving all the time

Come on, don't be fucking shy- he said going to her

\- Are you serious? You? telling me not to be shy?

\- Shut up, woman and let me take a photo of you- he said

\- No way.. have you seen me? I look terrible

\- Yeah so terrible I want to fuck you right now- he said

\- Daryl!- she said and she started to laugh and then he took the photo. She didn't notice it,she was too busy laughing

\- I'm gonna take a walk with Wisdom, Cherokee and you can join me.. no camera- she said as she got on the horse and went away

He waited for her to leave and he looked at the photo he just took

She was glowing in that photo, laughing so hard

His life..

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 9**

\- So, you both are going?- asked Aaron holding Heather while Eric prepared some dinner

\- Mm yeah, where's Maggie?- he asked to them- Carol wants to talk to her, she's worried about leaving Maggie so soon

\- She's in the hey, Carol doesn't have to worry about that, sweetheart- said Eric- Maggie will be fine with Aaron and me- he said kissing Aaron

\- Yeah, you both go to that adventure- said Aaron kissing Heather's forehead- And Heather will be almost two months by the time you will leave, so relax

\- Mm.. okay, it will be just two weeks or so I think- he said biting his nails

\- That's good.. and if you find anything?

-We will come back either way, we like this place,it's good..- he said thinking about how safe and special was Elysium

\- And that guy? the scientist? what if he's right?- asked Eric while he gave him a dish full of spaguettis

\- Pf.. that guy won't be able to move in a long time and we don't trust him, not yet. You have to be cautious with that guy, you hear me?- he told them.

Aaron and Eric were too naive, even after the war with Negan. He knew they were too sweet and they could trust easily that guy. And he didn't want anything happening here while they were away. Rick and Tara were going with them and he didn't like the idea of the kids close to that guy. Michonne, Morgan etc would stay here but still… he doesn't trust that guy

\- Relax, Daryl.. we're safe here. We have an army here- said Aaron touching his shoulder- Carol and you go and enjoy, we know you miss to be out there..

\- Yeah.. I'm worried about her.. she got hurt and I.. fuck, I wish she would stay here- he said while he ate with them

\- She'll be perfect by then man.. it's been two weeks from the accident.. or more and she's walking, she can even run- said Eric- And you'll leave in a month so.. don't worry. She's strong, she's Carol..

\- Invincible- said Aaron smiling

But she wasn't. He knew she wasn't he didn't want to think about her being hurt or worse.. His life would be over if something happens to her. He couldn't exist without her

…

\- God, I want you so bad- he said kissing her neck and taking off her shirt

\- Mm me too- she said as she kissed him while pushing him to their bed. She took off her shirt. He was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra

\- Seriously?- he asked her while he went to kiss her breasts

\- I was more comfortable that way- she said moaning

\- No problem- he said licking her breasts and biting her niples softly

\- God, Daryl..

\- GUYS?

God, not again. Fucking Rick.

\- For fuck's sake… WHAT?- he shouted and Carol hit him- Sorry..

\- We need you here, come on!

\- Shit.. come one baby- she said kissing him

…

Judith was sick and there was a fire in one of the watch towers. So they were both needed.. fucking life. He wanted to make love to Carol and he couldn't yesterday and it seems like he wasn't going to do it today.

He has never felt.. this need. He needed her constantly. He needed to see she was feeling good, he need to know if she was happy, he need to comfort her if she wasn't okay… Well, he has felt like this since she became his best friend. Shit.

But really, he needed to touch her all the time. The moment he sees her close to him, he's hard and he needs to kiss her and make love to her. After more than two years wanting her, he thought it was normal to feel like this.

\- Man, you okay?- asked Rick

\- Yeah, just tired.. who's the idiot who burn the tower?

\- I guess Captain Thomas- said Rick as they went to see Judith and Carol

\- You're telling me that he burnt the tower falling asleep while smoking.. and he's going to come with us ?

\- He's a mess but Ezekiel wants him with us, he said he trusts him- said Rick

\- Well shit, he trusted too that man who tried to kill Carol- he said remembering the man he hurt months ago

\- Don't worry okay?- said Rick- If he does shit out there, we'll make him come back here.

….

\- You good?- he asked her tilting her chin to look at her

\- Yeah.. just tired- she said- It's been a long day

\- Mm- he said kissing her shoulder- wanna screw around?

\- Mm.. yeah- she said kissing him while she sat in his lap- Remember when I asked you that in the prison?

\- Yeah.. I was an idiot, I wanted you then- he said kissing her neck

\- I still don't know if I was joking or not- she said blushing

\- Mm.. do you remember what I said? I'll go down first..- he said laying her down in bed

They started to kiss pasionately..

\- GUYS!

Shit

….

\- Guys, we need help with Heather, Maggie is sick and we don't know how to calm the baby- said Tara- And Aaron and Eric are busy

\- Can you believe it?- she whispered to him

\- I want to go to out there and be just with you- he said as she smiled taking Heather in her arms

\- How are you, baby girl?- said Carol and the baby started to relax.

She's a mother, it's in her nature. He can imagine them having a little baby, he has never wanted kids but he keeps thinking about it with her.

\- I remember when Sophia was so little- she said looking at him

He saw Tara looking at them and she left the room. That girl really knows when she has to go or stay, she's a good girl. He went to Carol when he saw they were alone

\- Tell me more about her- he said sitting in the floor

\- She.. she was so beautiful, you know? She was so sweet too..she used to sleep with all her toys because she thought they would feel lonely at night- she said smiling

He smiled at her and caressed her boot. He thought about his dream, how badly he wanted Sophia to be his .

\- Could you go to see Wisdom? I won't be able to go today and I don't want her to feel lonely- she said and he kiss her softly

\- See you later, woman


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 10**

He was a fucking beast and he was scared for what he just did but she didn't get scared, she fucking like it. He doesn't know what he has done to deserve her but he will thank God or whoever for having her in his really thought he has fucked it up but no.

In fact, she said she fucking enjoyed and fuck, he was so fucking grateful of having her as his wife. But he still felt like shit

 **5 hours before**

\- You there?- he asked going to the stables

\- Here!

He went inside and saw her taking photos of Wisdom, she has cleaned him and she has cleaned the place of Wisdom. She was a little obsessed but hell, if she was happy, he was happy.

\- Really?- he asked

\- She's so cute, I was thinking of taking photos of Cherokee and her- she said looking at him

She was wearing that pink shirt, he loves that one. He remembers her wearing it those first days in Alexandria before she started to wear those housewife clothes. She looked so hot then and she looks even hotter now. Her silver hair, blue eyes and pink shirt

He was a mess, if Merle could hear him. He has to be laughing so hard in his tomb. Although he remembers Merle saying that Carol was a " crazy and hot bitch". He almost punched him for insulting her but he could see Merle respected her, he thought she was able to do things when no one did. It seems Dixons really love her.

Fuck, he misses that asshole

\- You good, baby?- she asked him going to him

\- Mm.. just thinking of Merle- he said going to Wisdom and caressing her head.

\- I dreamt he punched Tobin's face- she said- Don't ask me why - she said laughing

He laughed, he would have liked that. And he was sure Merle would have punched Tobin's face, not for being with Carol. Just for being an idiot.

\- I missed you today- she said

-I missed you last night- he said going to kiss her

How can she smells so good after cleaning a horse? He can't understand it. She has always smelt so good. He remembered when he hugged her in Terminus, she was covered by walker's guts and blood and she smelt so good.

\- Heather was so.. nervous. I don't know why but she fell asleep after all, I didn't want to let her and Maggie alone and Tara deserved a break- she said going to where they kept the food for the horses and all

He was listening to her but he couldn't stop looking at her butt and her whole body, he was so hard and he wanted her now. He didn't know why he felt like this but he needed to take her now and hard.

He pushed her against the wall before she could go away again and he attacked her mouth without mercy. She moaned in his mouth and she tried to touch him but he took her hands and put them in the wall, he didn't want her to move. He started to kiss her neck and he open her shirt while she gasped at his attack,he usually was more loving but he needed her so bad.

He was attacking her breasts now, licking them and bitting them. He didn't care it was the middle of the day and anyone could see them. She was moaning so hard and he started to unbotton her jeans when he felt a need to take her in another position. He turned her and put her against the wall so her back was to him and he pushed down her pants and before she could say anything, he was inside her making her scream

\- God, Daryl- she shouted as he started to thrust into her

\- So fucking hot, so tight… say it! say you're mine woman- he growled biting her naked shoulder and touching her breast

\- I'm am- she said

\- My hot wife- he growled thrusting into her like an animal, he couldn't stop now and he was saying dirty things to her ear

He came too soon after that, not even one minute inside her and he felt like shit when he saw her breats were bruised and he has treated her like an animal. She was looking at him so weird ,he just put his pants on and he left embarrased and feeling shit.

He didn't hear her calling his name

 **Now**

\- I promise you Daryl, I liked it.. it was hot- she said kneeling in front of him

He has gone outside the walls after fucking her and he came back thinking she was going to tell him he was a beast and an asshole. But she didn't. She hugged him.

\- I'm an asshole.. look at your boobs- he said looking away

-It's okay, really.. I really liked it-she said taking his face in her hands- Look at me. Come'on . I wouldn't lie to you, I have never lied to you. Why would I start now?

\- I don't deserve you, I'm an animal.. you deserve a better husband not me- he said wanting to cry.

\- Are you kidding me? A better husband? - she growled- Stop right now, Daryl Dixon! I was married to an asshole 14 years and I know what it is to being treated like shit, he hit me, he fucked me and I can tell you I never enjoyed it. But you, my love? You treat me like I'm a queen, even if you were rough fucking me… I loved it. You were kissing me with so much love and I'm.. flattered . I knew you needed me but I didn't know… you make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman on Earth

\- You are- he said looking at his hands

\- And you're the most beautiful soul I've ever seen and I'm proud of calling you my husband- she said

\- Are you serious?- he asked looking at her

\- I promise you I'll never lie to you, you'll know it- she said- You know me, remember?

\- Yeah, I do- he said kissing her lips - I want.. a wedding

She looked at him in shock.

\- I want everyone to know I'm proud of being married to you.. I want you to have a beautiful wedding- he said- if you want- he said looking away

\- Okay.. - she said- You really are a romantic,Dixon

\- stop… tomorrow night?- he asked her

She kissed him laughing. He guesses that was a yes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 11**

He woke up before her, he couldn't sleep. They made love twice that night and he felt so nervous about the idea of the wedding. He was scared people would laugh at him or that she would escape. It was ridiculous because she was already his wife but still, he was scared.

He got up carefully so he would not wake her, she deserved a break. The woman hasn't stopped in the last days, always taking care of everyone but her. She was so generous and patient. He remembers a week in the prison, just after Merle kids and their parents got sick, Hershel said it was food poisoning. She took care of all of them several days,she was always busy and he couldn't talk to her those days. He remembers going away with Michonne for one day and when they came back to the prison, he couldn't find her anywhere. He found her asleep in the infirmary, she looked like shit and she didn't wake up not even when he took her in his arms so he could take her to her cell. She asked him the next day if he knew how she has ended in her cell but he didn't tell her. He was so confused about his feelings for her those days.. He felt so much for her and he has never felt like this

Mm.. Where are you going?- she asked him

Shit, I was trying not to wake you- he said caressing her forehead. She was so sleepy she couldn't open her eyes

Mm...

I'm going hunting and to talk to Ezekiel.. you still want to marry me?- he asked her

Yeah.. Tell Maggie I need a cute dress- she said and then she was asleep again

He laughed at her, that woman was able to fall asleep so fast if she wasn't worried.

…...

Are you guys free tonight?- he asked as he went to Rick's house

Good morning, brother- said Rick- Look Jude, your uncle Daryl is here and I hope he has good news- he said while giving Jude her food

Carol and me.. we're going to marry tonight,it's going to be something small..- he said biting his nails and looking at Michonne who was playing cards with Carl in the dining room

Finally! I told you they would do it soon- said Michonne going to kiss Rick

Happy to hear that- said Rick- Anything you need? We'll be there

Nah.. I have to go to Maggie's, Carol wants a dress- he said as he left them in the house.

…...

It's so beautiful- she said caressing the dress Maggie has given to him- Touch it, Daryl.

It's cool

Just cool? I'm going to marry you in this dress- she said- Come on touch it

I'll touch it tonight- he whispered into her ear and she laughed kissing him

He continued kissing her but then she broke the kiss pushing him away.

What's wrong?

You can't see the bride before the wedding- she said pushing him away from their room- Go with Rick or Aaron

Are you serious?

Deadly serious- she said closing the door in his face and he could hear her laughing like crazy

…...

Are you ready?- asked Rick – Come on man, it's just a tie. Put it on.

Why the fuck do I need to wear this shit?

God, Daryl.. I hope you don't talk like that during the wedding- said Aaron

Carol won't be surprised – he said as he looked at his shirt

He has cleaned all he could, he was wearing some jeans and a new shirt with sleeves. He wasn't going to put a tie on it. He would feel trapped in that shirt.

Who's going to be your godfather?- asked Aaron trying to brush his hair

Do I need one?

Yeah.. and if you have kids and all, too- said Aaron- Woah you didn't flinch when I mentioned kids, something you want to tell us?

We.. have talked about it- he said looking away- We wouldn't mind having one

Ohh I can imagine a little Dixon with a little crossbow- said Aaron – I'm going to see Eric

He saw Aaron going away and he noticed Rick looking at him in a strange way.

What?

Just.. If anyone would have told me in the farm this... I'm happy for you brother and for her too- said Rick- I'm sorry.. I'm still sorry for separating you when I sent her away..

Yeah, I'm sorry you did that but hey, it's okay- he said- I want you to be that thing, godfather? But fucking promise me you will take care of Carol if something happens to me

You'll be okay- said Rick- And you know I will, I love you both. You're my family.

Yeah..- he said

Let's do this, my friend- said Rick

…...

Ezekiel was waiting for them. He looked so weird, he was wearing a suit or something like that.

Ready, hunter?- asked Ezekiel

Yeah

Of course he was. He knew his fate was to be with Carol forever. He still remembers the first time he saw her. She was talking to Sophia while fucking Ed was just.. being Ed. He remembers her going to him with a bottle of water

 _Hi, I saw you were hunting and I thought you'd be thirsty, please take this- she said giving him the bottle_

 _I don't need it- he growled at her_

 _I know- she smiled- Just.. take it, okay? You're.. Daryl,right?_

 _Yeah- he growled still not looking at her face_

 _I'm Carol- she said and then he looked at her to tell her he didn't fucking care about her name or that bottle of water._

 _The problem was.. he looked at her eyes and he couldn't talk. He accepted the bottle of water, feeling something weird in his chest. He didn't know he just met the love of his life_

He smiled at that memory. She was always so gentle with him even when no one looked at him with respect. Just her. The first one.

Oh my dear, you look so beautiful- said Ezekiel and they all turned to looked at Carol who just entered the room with Maggie and Tara by her side

And fuck, she did look beautiful. She was wearing a long blue dress, so elegant. She was showing her cleavage but it wasn't too much and she had a tiara in her hair and a little make up in her eyes. She was so blue.. and he couldn't stop smiling at her. She looked like a fairy and her eyes was glowing, she was glowing

Mr Dixon- she said taking his hand and looking at Ezekiel and Rick

Ready?- asked Ezekiel looking at all of them and looking at the rest of the people, some people from Elysium and the rest of their family- My dear family, we have reunited here to celebrate the love of our friends, Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier. We all have seen how strong and powerful is their love. Their bond is an unique one. I remembered the first time I saw you , both of you. Carol just come back and you were here, my friend- said Ezekiel looking at him- and I saw with all my delight, how you both ran to the other, not caring about anyone else. You were lost in your own world. We were in the middle of an attack and you just ran and hugged like you haven't seen each other in ages and that my dear friends, it's true love. Eternal love

Everyone smiled at that and he blushed because he noticed everyone looking at him and Carol. But then he looked at her and she winked at him and he saw she was blushing too.

I'm going to say my favourite quote of my favourite film, if you forgive me- said Ezekiel smiling at all of them- "The world moves for love, it kneels before it in awe". And your love my friends, I bow at your love- said Ezekiel- Come on, someone give me the rings

We don't...

Here- said Rick winking at them

Fantastic, thank you sheriff- said Ezekiel laughing- Daryl,do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

I do- he said shaking and putting the ring in her finger

And you, my dear Carol- said Ezekiel- do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

I do- she said almost crying and giving him his ring. They continued holding hands after that and he smiled at her.

I now pronounce you husband and wife- said Ezekiel- You may kiss the bride

And he kissed her so hard that she almost fell. He kissed her in front of their family and friends, he kissed her again and again while everyone laughed and whistled at them.

 **To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 12**

\- Hi beautiful- he said going to the kitchen to kiss her

\- Hi husband- she said without looking at him

Three weeks since they married and he still was surprised to see she was his wife. Until the last moment he thought she would run away or change her opinion. He couldn't believe he was married to her, Carol Peletier.. now, Carol Dixon. He couldn't believe she is finally his.

\- You good?- he said hugging her from behind and kissing her neck

Then he noticed she had her gun next to her. He knew she carried everywhere her knife but not her gun, she said it wasn't looked at her in confusion and he turned her so he could see her face

\- What's wrong? why do you have the gun in the sink?- he asked her lifting her chin

\- It's nothing really- she said but he knew she was lying- It was that guy..

\- The new one? Eduardo?- he asked

\- No.. - she said - Captain Thomas

\- That fucker? what did he do? I told Rick that man is a danger- he said

\- He just came here to talk and he wanted to come in- she said looking at him- I told him I was waiting for you.. and he said it didn't matter you weren't here.. and he got closer to me. I didn't like it, he was being so.. I felt threatened. I don't know what he wants or..

\- He wants to fuck you - he growled - Fucker.. How dare he? coming to my house and going for you?

\- I told him to go away and he said he just wanted to talk but I didn't believe him, I told him again and he touched my cheek and said something like " I'll talk to you soon" and I promise you I got scared with that look and the way he touched my cheek- she said- and you know I don't get scared easily

He moved to her and touch her mouth gently with his fingers, she really looked scared and he knew why. She could kill walkers, she could defeat a psycopath but she was still uncomfortable around men. She would always be.

\- I'm here now- he said kissing her forehead- Want me to tell the others?

\- Mm.. Rick? Just to let him know in case that man does something weird in our trip

Fuck, I don't want him close to you. I don't want that fucker in our trip- he said leaning his head so their foreheads were touching.

-Don't worry pookie, I will keep you safe- she said teasing him

-No, I will- he said seriously and then he pushed her against the counter kissing her passionately

Neither of them them thought about Captain Thomas or the fact that anyone could go into their houses and see them naked and making love

…..

\- What's wrong?- asked Rick

\- Oh hey- said Carol- You should knock at my door, you know?

\- Mm.. sorry, but I saw Daryl upset and I was worried-said Rick stealing some cookies

\- He didn't tell you- she said taking another cookie and Rick looked at her confused- Mm.. it's about Captain Thomas, he came to the house and let's say he.. was glad Daryl wasn't home

\- Are you kidding, right?- asked Rick- He didn't touch you, did he?

\- No but he .. scared me. Just.. I don't like him and Daryl.. I hope he doesn't kill him if he had the chance- she said and she saw Rick was upset too

\- We'll have to.. observe him in the trip,don't go close to him, you hear me?- said Rick

\- I will slit his throat if he comes for me and you know it- she said

\- I don't doubt it.. but what if you're disarmed and we're not close to you? - said Rick- If he tries anything, he won't live.. Are you going to tell Ezekiel?

\- Daryl has gone to talk to him but I doubt he'll do anything, you know? Ezekiel is too good, he will say something like " The man is lonely" - she said sighing- Tell Michonne and the others, okay? to stay away from him?

\- Yeah, I will- he said- I have to go.. close that door, will you?

\- Mm.. okay, thanks Rick

\- You're welcome, sweetheart- he said leaving the door

She stayed in the kitchen in complete silent.

And she didn't like it.

…..

\- Are you still scared? - he said as they watched another film, "Sixth Sense",and she just leaned her head in his chest.

Mmm no- she said sleepy- I can defend myself, you know it..

\- I fucking know- he said caressing her head. He still remembered when he saw her in mode "warrior bitch" as some of them called her. Just a few weeks after the destruction of the Sanctuary.

 _They were attacking Alexandria and they were so alone. Hiltop was destroyed, the Kingdom was almost destroyed too and fuck they were just a few against the Saviors and Negan._

 _Alexandria was on fire, he couldn't even see with all the smoke and he could hear people screaming and he knew this was the end. He was kneeling in front of one of the saviors and they were waiting for Negan. He knew his fate was to die in his hands, Lucille would take his life away. There was no way he would survive this after running away from him… but he knew at least that Carol was safe in that creepy house, he was happy to have seen her a last time. He even hugged her twice and it was so good to hold her a last time in his arms.. if only he knew it was the last time… he would have told her everything. He would have told her she was his everything_

 _\- This is your last day on Earth, Dixon- said the Savior- Negan will come in a minute to punish you andd AGHH_

 _He looked at the savior in shock, he saw how that savior's throat was cut by a knife. A knife he knew so well._

 _Carol. Fucking woman…_

 _He saw the savior fell to the floor and she was there holding the knife, she was wearing an armour and her hair and face was bloody and she was smiling at him:_

 _\- Ready to figth with me, pookie?- she asked him_

 _\- Always- he said as he stood up hugging her_

Shit, he would never forget that moment. She has risen from her ashes like a phoenix and she was stronger than ever and they fought together. Thank God, they won that battle and just a few weeks later, they defeated Negan and the Sanctuary ( well, Ezekiel and her did most of the job)

\- What are you thinking?- she asked him kissing his neck and looking at him

\- Just.. you're so fucking incredible- he said kissing her with all the love and passion

\- Mm.. someone is hard for me, right?- she said teasing him and taking his hand- Want to show me in our bedroom how incredible I am?

\- God yeah- he said taking her in his arms

…..

\- I hope you have a good trip tomorrow, my friends- said Ezekiel as he walked around their dinning room- I think you'll be safe enough with the men I've choosen and your friends

\- If you think is safe to have that fucker with us- he growled at Ezekiel and Rick looked at him trying not to laugh

\- It has always surprised me your vocabulary, hunter- said Ezekiel- Captain Thomas is just a complicated man and I'm sure your wife will be able to control him if something happens. She managed to destroy half Sanctuary- said Ezekiel laughing- Where is our lady?

\- She was tired, she went to sleep soon… she wasn't feeling well- he said

\- Oh I see..- said Ezekiel looking at him in a weird way- Just come back in two weeks my friends, or we'll go for you.. and don't take unnecessary risks- said Ezekiel- Night, my warriors

 **To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just so you know**

 **Chapter 13**

\- Carol?- asked Rick

Fucking man. Why was everyone spying on her in this trip? This mission was supossed to let her feel free, to feel free after so many months trapped in Elysium. But everyone was following her, spying on her, asking her if she was okay.. and that fucking Captain Thomas was the worst.. after Daryl and Rick, of course.

\- What now, Rick?- she asked him as she came back from the woods

\- You didn't tell Daryl where were you going- he said apologetically

\- And why didn't Daryl come to ask me?- she asked him

\- He's afraid you're gonna tell him to fuck off

\- And I will- she said sighing

They've been on the road for one week and she started to feel sick just two days ago. They were just too far away from Elysium and she thought it was just a stomach wouldn't be the first time. She remembered how sick she was on the road, before the Prison. And it was just because she ate something she shouldn't.

But now, everyone was so focused on her. Daryl, her over protective husband; Rick, her friend who felt too guilty for everything he has done to her; Tara, who she was starting to think has been sent by Maggie to keep an eye to her.. and the list would continue.

\- It's normal for him to worry.. you are sick, sweetheart- said Rick giving her a bottle of water

\- It's just a bug- she said

\- And what if it's not that?- he asked her and she knew what he was talking about…

There was the possibility of her being pregnant. But she was too old.. but still.

-Just one week more and we'll be back at Elysium and I'll go to the doctor- she said

\- It's not necessary to wait that long- he said- Funny thing, I find something in my pack.. and Ezekiel was the last one who was close to it

And he showed her a pregnancy test.

Fucking Ezekiel.

….

\- This place is cute- said Tara

Cute? Really?- asked Daryl

It was creepy. They have found a village, an abandoned village. There were a few houses which were the same colour and their gardens were.. perfect. Like someone has been taken care of it. It was so weird.

\- I'm the only one waiting for a psycho to appear and kills us all?- asked Carol

-Don't worry ma'am, I will protect you- said Captain Thomas winking at her

\- Is this guy serious?- asked Daryl - He's fucking flirting with my fucking wife in front of my fucking face

\- And I was surprised to see that Jude's first word was "fuck"- sighed Rick while Tara and Carol laughed

\- Babe just ignore him.. or shoot him when he's not looking- whispered Carol

\- Guys, do you see it? that light?- asked one of the Ezekiel's soldiers

They all looked at one of the houses.. there was a light in one of the windows. Maybe it was nothing or maybe it wasn't…

\- Come'on guys, let's look - said Rick

…..

\- I feel like there is someone in the house..- said Carol shivering

\- We looked everywhere woman- he said kissing her in the mouth

\- I know, I know but I got this feeling, you know?- she said caressing his hair- Oh pookie, you should let me cut it

\- Never woman- he said kissing her and pushing her against the wall of the room

They have decided to stay in that house. It was already night and it looked safe enough. Some of the soldiers were keeping watch.

\- I'm sorry for bothering you, guys- said Tara knocking the door- Rick needs you, Daryl

\- He's always gonna be a cockblocker, right?- growled Daryl and he went away listening to Carol's laugh

….

\- I'm gonna tell you something but you need to keep it to yourself until we got back, okay?- said Carol

Tara looked so serious, she was scaring her and she felt a little bad. But she didn't want Daryl or Rick to lose their minds.

You're scaring me- said Tara

I know.. just please, I'm begging you.. don't tell anyone- she said and she showed the pregnancy stick to Tara

\- Oh shit- said Tara looking at her in shock

 **To be continued**


End file.
